staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Wszystko jest muzyką - Średniowiecze; serial dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 4 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Fifi - Piękność Kwiatuszkowego Balu odc. 30; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:40 Strażak Sam - Pada, pada śnieg, odc. 25 (Fireman Sam /// Let it snow, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:50 Sąsiedzi - Dżem ; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 08:55 Świnka Peppa - Lekcja tańca, odc. 31; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:05 Domisie - Bal u Sójki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Tam i z powrotem - Dzień ojca, odc. 5; serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:15 Sąsiedzi - Głupi zwyczaj; serial komediowy TVP 10:40 Faceci do wzięcia - Pierwsze dziecko; serial TVP 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3649; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3650; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 988; telenowela TVP 13:10 Kobieta zaradna - Kobieta rozwiedziona; magazyn 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck - w przerwie ok. 14.45 Wiadomości 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3651; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3652; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2008 - Polacy w Rajdzie Dakar 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1382 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania odc. 993; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Silna wola Smerfów odc. 73; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Determinator - odc. 1/13; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sami swoi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 22:50 The Grudge - Klątwa; horror kraj prod.Japonia, Niemcy, USA (2004) 00:20 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc. 11; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 Szpital "Królestwo" - odc. 12; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:40 Był taki dzień - 4 stycznia; felieton 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Statek miłości - odc. 221/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:40 Statek miłości - odc. 222/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 2/52 Żółty pies; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 3/52 Super Marcin; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 86 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20, 10:10 11:20 Święta wojna - Łowca głów (234); serial TVP 11:50 Emil i detektywi; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2000) 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia; cykl reportaży 14:10 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show 15:05 Flipper - odc. 32/44 Odpływ; serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 Ceny umowne; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (18) 20:05 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008 ; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 22:05 Zabić sędziego; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2000) 23:45 Panorama 24:00 Gabriela; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:30 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 4/13; serial kraj prod.USA (2003 02:10 Ryzykanci - s. 6 odc. 3/15; reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:55 Sennik polski; felieton 03:00 Załóż się - cz. I ; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:40 Załóż się - cz. II ; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc.440 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc.21 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc.48 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc.100 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.159 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1011 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss II - serial obyczajowy odc.18 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.17 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.617 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc.3 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc.232 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc.999 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc.40 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.160 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.618 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1012 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Indianin w Paryżu - komedia reż. Hervé Palud, wyk. Ludwig Briand, Thierry Lhermitte, Miou Miou, Patrick Timsit Francja 1994 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 Pająki - horror sci-fi reż. Gary Jones, wyk. Lana Parrilla, Josh Green, Oliver Macready, Nick Swarts USA 2000 23:50 Figury woskowe - zagubieni w czasie - horror reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Zach Galligan, Monika Schnarre, Martin Kemp, Bruce Campbell, Michael Des Barres, Jim Metzler, Sophie Ward USA 1992 02:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc.280 TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Superniania 2 - reality show 12:00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 13:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 23/24 USA 2003 15:20 Marina - telenowela odc. 84/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Zabójcza broń - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Gary Busey, Mitch Ryan USA 1987 22:10 Uśpieni - film obyczajowy reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Robert De Niro, Kevin Bacon, Brad Pitt USA 1996 00:50 Szymon Majewski Show - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 01:40 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:20 Nic straconego - pasmo powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 07:10, 07:27, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda; STEREO 08:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:06 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Rajd Dakar 2008 - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 75; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Serwis info; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11:30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 51 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 3 20:00 Antykiller 2 - antyterroryści - serial sensacyjny reż. Yegor Konchalovsky, Rosja 2003 21:00 Przez 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2004 22:00 Przez 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2004 23:00 Playboy 00:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:25 Yes - Live in Amsterdam - koncert 03:25 mała Czarna - talk show 04:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 05:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Mamy Cię - program rozrywkowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 140/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:35 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/16 USA 2002 10:35 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/18 Niemcy 1996 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 141/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:50 Mamy Cię - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 16/24 USA 1994 16:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 2/24 USA 2003 17:10 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/16 USA 2002 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/18 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 USA 1994 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 3/24 USA 2003 20:05 Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film obyczajowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lauren Holly, Robert Wagner, Michael Learned, Nancy Kwan, Kay Tong Lim, Ric Young USA 1993 22:25 Wielka czerwona jedynka - film wojenny reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Lee Marvin, Mark Hamill, Robert Carradine, Bobby Di Cicco USA 1980 00:40 Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film obyczajowy reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Jason Scott Lee, Lauren Holly, Robert Wagner, Michael Learned, Nancy Kwan, Kay Tong Lim, Ric Young USA 1993 02:55 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 142 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Reportaż religijny - program religijny 10:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 98 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Amatorzy przygód: Brakujące ogniwo - serial przygodowy odc. 3 USA 2003 13:00 Bezkresne łąki - komedia obyczajowa reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Krzysztof Janczar, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Gosztyła Polska 1976 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Bali - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 99 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 100 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 99 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 100 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Bezkresne łąki - komedia obyczajowa reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Krzysztof Janczar, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Gosztyła Polska 1976 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 03:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:00 Amatorzy przygód: Brakujące ogniwo - serial przygodowy odc. 3 USA 2003 05:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie sylwestrowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 7/13; serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Emigracja serc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (39); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Tajemnice lasu - Las jest wieczny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend - Góry Stołowe na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele Figara kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Dorota Pomykała, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Jerzy Grałek, Ewa Ciepiela, Krzysztof Jędrysek, Andrzej Buszewicz, Jerzy Trela, Bartosz Jarzymowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Transfer; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Egzekucja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dzień jak co dzień - Bigbit; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - EC - 1 (pierwsza łódzka elektrownia); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Twarze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 37 - Wielbłąd; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Przyjęcie sylwestrowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Emigracja serc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend - Góry Stołowe na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Podniebna podróż; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Co na 2008 Rok przepowiadają gwiazdy.... (18); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kino Sąsiadów - Pod jednym dachem; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Kristyna Novakova, Michael Beran, Jiri Kodet, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Serwis info; STEREO 00:20 Polska na weekend - Góry Stołowe na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Podniebna podróż; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - Co na 2008 Rok przepowiadają gwiazdy.... (18); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Pod jednym dachem; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Kristyna Novakova, Michael Beran, Jiri Kodet, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 11 USA 1989 08:00 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Michelle Williams, John Diehl, Burt Young, Wendell Pierce USA/Niemcy 2004 10:05 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1957 11:40 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny reż. Justin Lin, wyk. Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Brian Tee, Sung Kang USA 2006 13:30 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 15:35 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 17:10 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 18:50 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 19:25 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 5/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 19:50 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 1 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Śniadanie na Plutonie - komediodramat reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Liam Neeson, Morgan Jones, Eva Birthistle Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:15 Mission: Impossible 3 - film sensacyjny reż. J.J. Abrams, wyk. Tom Cruise, Ving Rhames, Keri Russell, Philip Seymour Hoffman USA/Niemcy 2006 01:25 Ludzkie dzieci - dramat SF reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Clive Owen, Julianne Moore, Maria McErlane, Michael Haughey Japonia/USA 2006 03:20 Omen 2 - horror reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Jonathan Scott-Taylor, Lee Grant, William Holden, Robert Foxworth USA 1978 05:10 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 HBO 06:00 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 07:35 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 09:20 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 11:05 Akt odwagi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward James Olmos, wyk. Alexa Vega, Michael Pena, Yancey Arias, Laura Harring USA 2006 12:55 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 14:20 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 16:00 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 18:05 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 189 20:40 Premiera Ballada o Jacku i Rose - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rebecca Miller, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Camilla Belle, Catherine Keener, Beau Bridges USA 2005 22:30 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 23:55 Drag Kings w trasie - film dokumentalny reż. Sonia Slutsky, wyk. Johnny Kat USA/Kanada 2004 00:50 Edison - thriller reż. David J. Burke, wyk. Justin Timberlake, Morgan Freeman, Kevin Spacey, Dylan McDermott USA 2005 02:30 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 04:10 Król - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1974 Ale kino! 08:00 Krzyżowy ogień - film kryminalny reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Robert Young, Robert Mitchum, Robert Ryan, Gloria Grahame USA 1947 09:35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Matt Damon - serial dokumentalny USA 10:30 Alfie - komediodramat reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Michael Caine, Shelley Winters, Julia Foster, Vivien Merchant Wlk. Brytania 1966 12:30 Poirot: Przygoda Johnniego Waverly'ego - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 13:30 Szejk - melodramat reż. George Melford, wyk. Rudolph Valentino, Agnes Ayres, Ruth Miller, George Waggner USA 1921 15:10 Kroniki science fiction: Ufo i kosmici - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 16:15 Przed odlotem - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Rogulski, wyk. Mariusz Benoit, Jerzy Kryszak, Marek Siudym, Józef Fryźlewicz Polska 1980 18:00 Bogus, mój przyjaciel na niby - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Gérard Depardieu, Haley Joel Osment, Andrea Martin (I), Nancy Travis, Denis Mercier (I), Ute Lemper USA 1996 20:00 Niewinny człowiek - thriller reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Tom Selleck, F. Murray Abraham, Laila Robins, David Rasche USA 1989 22:00 Mroczne opowieści - horror reż. Matt Cooper, Martin Kunert, David Semel, wyk. Jay R. Ferguson, Christine Taylor, Christopher Masterson, Kim Murphy USA 1997 23:35 Twierdza - thriller reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Sean Connery, Nicolas Cage, Ed Harris, Michael Biehn USA 1996 01:55 Rozbierając moją matkę - film krótkometrażowy 02:05 Tina - dramat biograficzny reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Angela Bassett, Laurence Fishburne, Virginia Capers, Rae'Ven Larrymore Kelly USA 1993 Tele 5 06:35 Straż graniczna (Border Security) (14/24) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2005, dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) (33/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:15 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (24/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Buon Appetito! - program kulinarny 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Werdykt - program sądowy, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Gorączka w mieśœcie (L.A. Heat) (4/48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (25/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (Border Security) (15/24) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2005, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Gorączka w mieśœcie (L.A. Heat) (5/48) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - thriller, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Upiorny wieczór czyli Skibomagiel - program rozrywkowy, dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (Westenwind) (29/52) - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999, wyk. Joep Sertons, Miryanna van Reeden, Inge Ipenburg, Daan Schuurmans, Kirsten Mulder, René van Asten, Wouter Nicolaas , dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Niebezpieczna zazdroœść (Absolute Desire) - film erotyczny, USA 2003, reż. D'Salvo, wyk. Julia Taylor, Mandy Bright, Zenza Raggi, Nikki Bellucci, Mick Blue, dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TVN Turbo 06:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 08:30 Test 300 - magazyn 09:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 11:30 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Test 300 - magazyn 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 17:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 17:30 Raport - magazyn policyjny 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 18:45 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:15 Turbo kamera - magazyn 19:45 Raport - magazyn policyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Test 300 - magazyn 21:00 Raport - magazyn policyjny 21:15 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:45 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 22:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:15 Raport - magazyn policyjny 23:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Test 300 - magazyn Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (3) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) 8:00 Christy: Wybory serca (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy (42) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (15) 12:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy 14:00 Potyczki Amy (42) 15:00 Christy: Wybory serca (2-ost.) 17:00 Córki McLeoda (16) 18:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Masońskie tajemnice (4) 22:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) 0:00 Braterstwo zabójców 2:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (3) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (4) Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Mors 7:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Żelazna dama 7:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nie ma jak w domu 8:00 Łowca krokodyli: Schwytane kamerą 9:00 Łowca krokodyli: Historia Steve'a 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 11:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - ostatni rozdział 12:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 13:00 Życie ssaków: Strawa dla umysłu (10-ost.) 14:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Żelazna dama 14:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Nie ma jak w domu 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Gwiazdonos 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: Schwytane kamerą 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki psów 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 19:00 Pies na medal (5) 20:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 20:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 21:00 Dzikie Indie (5) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Comanche 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki psów 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 1:00 Pies na medal (5) 2:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 2:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 3:00 Dzikie Indie (5) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Comanche 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki psów AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (14) 7:00 Szczury wodne (93) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów (3) 9:00 Wzór 2 (4) 10:00 Poszukiwani (14) 11:00 Misja: Epidemia (8) 12:00 Szczury wodne (93) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (9) 14:00 Wzór 2 (4) 15:00 Poszukiwani (15) 16:00 Szczury wodne (94) 17:00 Łowcy koszmarów (4) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (10) 19:00 Wzór 2 (5) 20:05 Martwa strefa 5 (5) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (23) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (9) 23:00 Szkoła czarownic 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (24) 1:55 Martwa strefa 5 (5) 2:55 Szkoła czarownic BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (4) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (4) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (7) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (4) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (4) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (5) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:20 Czarna Żmija (4) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (4) 1:40 Budząc zmarłych (5) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:30 Budząc zmarłych (4) 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (5) 5:10 Doktor Who (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (23) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (2) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 8:20 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 8:50 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (23) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 11:25 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 11:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 12:20 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 14:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (5) 14:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 15:00 Przywrócić chwałę (5) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (23) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (2) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 17:35 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 20:00 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 20:30 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (2) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 1:00 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 1:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (23) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (23) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) Canal + Film 8:30 Pancerny wóz 10:15 Klucze do domu 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (11) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Wybory 14:45 Dlaczego nie! 16:25 Rize 17:55 Hawaje, Oslo 20:00 Dzikie plemię 21:55 Firma - CIA (1/3) 23:30 Śniadanie na Plutonie 1:40 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 3:15 Pani Zemsta 5:10 Listy miłosne Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership 7:45 Hollywood: Z kanapy na plan 9:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Romanse (19) 9:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Cleveland (20) 9:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (21) 10:20 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 12:20 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 14:20 Nie przegap 14:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 15:15 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 17:15 Złap sport extra 17:45 Legenda Zorro 20:00 Futbol amerykański: NFL Game Day 20:30 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 23:00 Co kryje prawda 1:10 Deser: Cisza jest złotem 1:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 4:15 NFL Game Day 4:50 Prawdziwa historia Cartoon Network 6:00 Atomówki 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Ben 10 9:45 Ben 10 10:10 Robotboy 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:55 Storm Hawks 12:20 Storm Hawks 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:40 Atomowa Betty 14:05 Atomowa Betty 14:30 Megas XLR 14:55 Megas XLR 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 18:05 Klasa 3000 18:30 Baranek Shaun 18:40 Baranek Shaun 18:50 Baranek Shaun 19:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:00 Samuraj Jack 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Suita kalifornijska 7:40 Wakacje w domu 9:25 Pani Soffel 11:20 Lotto 12:50 Nocna afera 14:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Vin Diesel 14:55 W poszukiwaniu siebie 16:30 Suita kalifornijska 18:10 Moja Sarah 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie: W poszukiwaniu cudów 21:30 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio 22:00 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku 23:40 Ray 2:10 Gracz 4:15 Heroina Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (27) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: Der Teufelhof i The Point (22) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (33) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (49) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos (60) 9:00 Druga szansa (3) 10:00 Porządek musi być (4) 10:30 E-miłość (27) 11:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (4) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 13:30 Jedzenioholicy (5) 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: Der Teufelhof i The Point (22) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (33) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (49) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (10) 17:30 10 lat mniej (4) 18:00 Porządek musi być (4) 18:30 E-miłość (27) 19:00 Druga szansa (4) 20:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 21:00 Jedzenioholicy (5) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (47) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (4) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (50) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (47) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (4) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (50) 4:00 E-miłość (27) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: Der Teufelhof i The Point (22) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (35) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos (60) Discovery Channel 6:00 Superwulkan - apokalipsa naszych czasów (1) 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach 9:00 Producenci motocykli: Jesse Rooke kontra Ron Finch 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu 12:00 Superwulkan - apokalipsa naszych czasów (1) 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 16:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (1) 17:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Beczka cegieł 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 21:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Tajemnicze zniknięcia 22:00 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem 23:00 Duchy (14) 0:00 Okrutni ludzie: Siła zazdrości 1:00 Okrutni ludzie: Prześladowca 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: W świecie urojeń 3:00 Bracia Ludolf (8) 4:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Aston martin V8 4:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Porsche 911 5:00 Piąty bieg 5:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Forwardery Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 8:00 Bilbo i spółka 9:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 10:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 11:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 11:30 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Transportery/Zegary stojące/Bębny/Membrany bębna 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 14:00 Bilbo i spółka 15:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 16:00 Tajemnica pióra dinozaura 17:00 Wiatr w żaglach (6) 17:30 Wiatr w żaglach (7) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 20:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 21:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice pamięci 22:00 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 23:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 23:30 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Grzejniki wody/Poduszki powietrzne/Żelki/Rolby 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 2:00 Diagnoza nieznana: Skażona krew 3:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice pamięci 3:50 W pogoni za pięknem: Wyraz twarzy 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Kopuły 5:10 Lotnicze szaleństwo (1) 5:35 Lotnicze szaleństwo (2) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (1) 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 8:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 9:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Budowniczowie piramid 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Roswell 11:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 12:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (1) 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 14:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 15:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Budowniczowie piramid 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Roswell 17:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 18:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (1) 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 20:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 21:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Budowniczowie piramid 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Roswell 23:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 0:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (1) 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Konni wojownicy 2:00 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 3:00 Piramidy, mumie i grobowce: Budowniczowie piramid 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Roswell 4:45 Prawdziwi nietykalni: Thomas Dewey 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Naseby Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:45 Byle do przerwy 7:10 Lilo i Stitch 7:35 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Kim Kolwiek 8:25 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:45 Hannah Montana 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:10 Przygody Timmy'ego 9:35 Wymiennicy 10:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:20 Nowa szkoła króla 10:30 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 11:45 Cafe Myszka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Lloyd w kosmosie 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Hannah Montana 18:00 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:05 Hannah Montana 18:25 Wymiennicy 18:40 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 9:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 10:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 12:00 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Asiago (Włochy) 13:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 15:45 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 17:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 19:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Innsbrucku (Austria) 20:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) 21:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 22:30 TNA Wrestling: Zawody w USA 23:15 TNA Wrestling: Zawody w USA 0:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech 11:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (1/2) 14:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (2-ost.) 15:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 15:45 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 18:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Niemczech 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Euroleague Basketball Show 20:15 Rugby: Liga francuska 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 20 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 2 6:00 Beyoncé B-Day Tour 6:55 Wyznania panny młodej 8:25 Między niebem a ziemią 10:10 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:40 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 14:40 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 16:35 Gorsza siostra 18:45 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 20:35 Domowy front 2 (18) 21:00 Ukryta tożsamość 22:40 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 0:30 Casshern 2:55 E=mc2 4:30 Za dziesięć dwunasta HBO Comedy 10:00 Nieudacznik 11:30 Powrót do Tamakwa 13:10 Ich własna liga 15:20 Nieudacznik 16:50 Powrót do Tamakwa 18:25 Ich własna liga 20:30 Premiera: L.A. blues 22:05 Apetyt na seks 23:55 Palec 1:25 Dzień wagarowicza 2:55 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 6:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 6:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Pani minister tańczy 8:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 8:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 8:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kukułka w ciemnym lesie 9:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Akcent 10:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dzieci z rampy 10:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Ból 10:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska 11:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska: Przerwany lot 12:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska: Erotyk 12:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska: Hamleś 12:45 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska: Śmierć i dziewczyna 13:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Gruza 13:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Gruza: Alicja 14:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Gruza: Kolorowe piórka 15:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Gruza: Spróbuj jeszcze raz 15:45 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 16:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Papa się żeni 17:55 Rodzina do kina 18:00 Rodzina do kina: Godzina pąsowej róży 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1A-B/81 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1/84 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Aktorzy prowincjonalni 21:55 Rodzina do kina: Ja, komediant: To był tylko koniec pierwszego aktu (3-ost.) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1A-B/81 23:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1/84 23:35 Rodzina do kina 23:40 Rodzina do kina: Obywatel świata 1:05 Rodzina do kina: Republika, czyli epitafium dla zagubionego poety 1:55 Rodzina do kina: Nie bój się tego 2:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska 2:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Elżbieta Czyżewska: Przerwany lot 3:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 3:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 3:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Lotna 5:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Requiem d-moll KV 626 11:15 Mozart w Salzburgu 12:15 The King's Consort w londyńskiej Wigmore Hall 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Gala w Salzburgu 2006 19:25 Klasyczne festiwale: Joseph Haydn: Symfonia G-dur nr 92 20:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur KV 211 20:30 Ogród Celibidache 21:20 Ogród Celibidache 22:15 Ogród Celibidache 23:05 Georges Enescu: I symfonia Es-dur 0:00 Około północy: Belmondo i Yusef Lateef na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Druga zwrotka 3:25 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Kubańskie perły 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (4) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (5) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (6) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (28) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (21) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (19) 8:00 Noddy (17) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (4) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (20) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (16) 8:50 Rumcajs (11) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (3) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (10) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 9:45 Bracia koala (30) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (5) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (30) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 11:00 Noddy (16) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (3) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (19) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (15) 11:50 Rumcajs (10) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (12) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (32) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (5) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (11) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (1) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (2) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (3) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (27) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (20) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (2) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (9) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (5) 16:45 Bracia koala (29) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (3) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (13) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (33) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (6) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (12) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (17) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Pimp My Ride 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 True Life 15:00 Życie na krawędzi 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty 19:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 19:30 Pimp My Ride 20:00 Made 21:00 True Life 22:00 Trick It Out 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Naznaczeni 0:00 Życie rockmana 0:30 Pimp My Ride 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie 7:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Ngorongoro 9:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 10:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 11:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mechaniczne bestie 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew 14:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 15:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krew i jad 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Szaleństwo krokodyli błotnych 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Park Narodowy Glacier Bay 18:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca 21:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze 0:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara 1:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca 3:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara 4:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze Planete 6:45 Lotnictwo w wojnie o Kuwejt 7:20 Tajniki przyrody 4 (8/13) 7:55 Bojowy pionowzlot Harrier 9:05 Przygoda z przyrodą: Lekarze dzikich zwierząt (10/15) 9:55 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieski preriowe (11/15) 10:45 Lagerfeld od podszewki 12:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Historia motoryzacji (14/40) 12:55 Tajniki przyrody 2 (13-ost.) 13:30 Bombowce sprzymierzonych 14:35 Bombowce państw Osi 15:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 (11/13) 16:15 To nie czary!: Podróż w głąb materii (8/20) 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 2 (15/40) 17:15 Trzy żywoty Williama Wallace'a 18:20 Tajniki przyrody 3 (6/13) 18:55 Z Biblią przeciw Darwinowi 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Reklamujemy reklamy: Internet (40-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Racje i emocje: Przyroda nieożywiona - wszechobecna, niedoceniana wartość (6/8) 20:50 Orwell przewraca się w grobie 22:40 Piekło dla najlepszych przyjaciół 23:45 Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles (3/6) 0:40 Historie skandaliczne: Za białymi linami (4/6) 1:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Gry losowe (10/40) 2:10 Tajniki przyrody 3 (1/13) 2:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Symbole (5/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lecznica (67) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (605) 8:30 Samo życie (978) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Na zawsze razem 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Niewłaściwy generał (68) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Akcja Balladyn (37) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Eros i medycyna (67) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pora na plantatora (14) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Podmiana (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (68) 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Eros i medycyna (67) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (606) 21:30 Samo życie (979) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pieniądze pachną śmiercią (69) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnica X Muzy (68) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Pocztowy Don Juan (69) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Szkoła przetrwania (38) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (979) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (68) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:50 Pierwsza miłość (606) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnica X Muzy (68) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Szkoła przetrwania (38) 4:30 Prawo miasta (14) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Pieniądze pachną śmiercią (69) Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:10 Clip 9:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:30 Clip 14:30 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 15:40 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 16:20 Boks: Gala w New Jersey 17:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:00 Boks: Gala w Rzeszowie z udziałem Krzysztofa Włodarczyka i Dawida Kosteckiego 22:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bielefeld 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wimbledon 9:00 Cafe Futbol 10:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wimbledon 12:30 European Tour Weekly 13:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Sylwestrowy w Bielsku-Białej 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 17:00 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 0:00 European Tour Weekly 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:05 Podnieść kotwicę 9:25 Północno-zachodnie przejście 11:30 Gorące miliony 13:15 Dodge City 15:00 Przyjacielska perswazja 17:15 Podnieść kotwicę 19:30 Nasz szpieg zaginął 21:00 Hawajczycy 23:15 Nasz szpieg zaginął 0:45 Hawajczycy 3:00 Duch 4:55 Gorące miliony Zig Zap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Orędownicy prawdy i sprawiedliwości (50) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky Suavo (40) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Wielkie żarcie (14) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Normadeusz (11) 7:25 Friday Wear: Powrót trenera (48) 7:30 Aparatka (17) 7:55 Klub Winx 3 (23) 8:20 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 8:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wudu (32) 9:10 Planeta rocka: Wyclef Jean (14) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4 (20) 10:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Balanga (26) 10:25 Smoki i epoka metalu 12:15 Na wysokiej fali (6) 12:40 Świat Raven: Odbierz rzeczy z pralni (13) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 13:30 Zoey 101: Impreza na plaży (13) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs (55) 14:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: I kto to mówi (14) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4 (21) 15:10 Histeria: Euromania (51) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Pałac Mózga (41) 16:00 Aparatka (18) 16:25 Wielka płyta 16:50 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 17:15 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrz deski (15) 17:50 Friday Wear: Radio Charly (49) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zagubiony w dziczy (1) 18:25 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii (2) 18:50 Klub Winx 3 (24) 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 20:05 Planeta rocka: The Cranberries (15) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pierwsza randka (56) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (5) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Hot News 22:15 Duel of Titles 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (4) 23:45 Fresh Air: Gears of War 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Paryż 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (12) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lowell Court 8:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 9:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 11:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (12) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lowell Court 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 15:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 17:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Nowa Zelandia 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (12) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lowell Court 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Trynidad i Tobago 21:00 Wielkie projekty (1) 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Luizjana - Marseilles Place 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Bali 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (13) 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Japonia 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Francja - Florence i Daniel Cathiard 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (2) TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Bohater tygodnia 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Maja w ogrodzie 8:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 9:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 9:30 Nigella rozmawia 10:00 Damą być (3/5) 11:00 Mamo, to ja - extra 11:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 12:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 12:55 Telewizja od kuchni 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 14:55 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:30 Grunt to zdrowie 17:00 Salon piękności 17:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 18:00 Lekcja stylu 2 18:30 W roli głównej: Małgorzata Niezabitowska 19:00 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 19:30 Salon piękności 20:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 20:30 Telewizja od kuchni 20:45 Nigella ucztuje 21:15 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 22:55 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 23:25 Damą być (3/5) 0:20 Uniwersytet Zodiak 0:50 Co za tydzień 1:00 Telezakupy 1:30 Nastoletnie aniołki 2:25 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 2:50 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:15 Szkoła randkowania 3:40 Ona, czyli ja 4:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Czarna suknia 9:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Hobby 10:05 Strefa sztuki: Opowieści o kolorach 10:30 Strefa sztuki: Wieczne dziecko 11:05 Tańcząc dla pana B. 12:30 Andrzej Panufnik - Koncert fortepianowy 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: John Banville 13:30 Reżyserzy: Ostatnie zdjęcia - Andrzej Munk 14:20 50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój '95: Recital fortepianowy Kevina Kennera 15:00 Studio Kultura: "Człowiek bez przeszłości" 15:10 Kino jest sztuką: Człowiek bez przeszłości 16:50 KFPP Opole '91: Lech Janerka 17:05 Przewodnik 17:10 Natalie Dessay 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Pib i Pog 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:00 Dom: Trzecie kłamstwo (18/25) 20:30 Nierówna walka 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 22:45 Boża podszewka 2 (3/16) 23:40 Przewodnik 23:45 Studio TVP Kultura: Roger Waters - The Wall 23:55 Wielkie koncerty rockowe: Roger Waters - The Wall 1:55 Kino nocne: Tabor wędruje do nieba 3:30 Na weekend 3:45 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 4:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Rendez-vous 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Eurotop 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (245) 8:25 Topsy-Turvy 11:10 Kapryśne lato '68 12:45 Zbóje, rozdział VII 14:55 Uściski i pocałunki 16:40 Wspaniała rzecz 18:20 Koklusz 20:00 Król tańczy 22:05 Delicatessen 23:50 Emmanuelle: Królowa galaktyki (1/7) 1:30 Uściski i pocałunki 3:05 Kapryśne lato '68 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 161 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 161 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2007 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Motyle są wolne - komedia reż. Milton Katselas, wyk. Edward Albert, Goldie Hawn, Eileen Heckart, Paul Michael Glaser USA 1972 07:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: George Clooney - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 09:45 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 11:25 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 13:05 Nic wielkiego - komedia reż. Michel Leclerc, wyk. Elsa Zylberstein, Kad Merad, Claude Brasseur, Patrick Chesnais Francja 2006 14:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein - magazyn filmowy 15:10 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 16:45 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 18:15 Wakacje w domu - komediodramat reż. Jodie Foster, wyk. Holly Hunter, Robert Downey Jr., Anne Bancroft, Geraldine Chaplin USA 1995 20:00 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 22:00 Pani Soffel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann USA 1984 23:50 Syn ducha - thriller reż. Lamberto Bava, wyk. Laura Harring, John Hannah, Pete Postlethwaite, Mosa Kaiser Włochy/RPA/Hiszpania/Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:30 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando, Maria Michi Francja/ Włochy 1972 03:40 Izzat znaczy honor - film sensacyjny reż. Ulrik Imtiaz Rolfsen, wyk. Emil Marwa, Ove Andreassen, Yngvild Stoen Grotmol, Marit Hamdahl Norwegia 2005 05:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Biografie - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 102 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 101 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 102 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 413 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 414 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 214 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 125 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 114 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 115 USA 1999 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 414 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 307 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 308 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 405 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 406 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 13:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 416 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 116 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 117 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 103 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 413 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 407 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 408 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 101 USA 2007 20:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial odc. 102 USA 2007 21:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 118 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 201 Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:50 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 101 USA 2006 23:15 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 102 USA 2006 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 103 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 00:30 Alicja - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Mia Farrow, William Hurt, Alec Baldwin USA 1990 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 102 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 509 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 407 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 408 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 125 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 214 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 116 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 117 USA 1999 05:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 413 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 6, Stare czasy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Trzecia kwestia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 7, Uratujcie Mikołaja USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 73, Ostatnie owacje reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 3 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 7, Pierwszy raz reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, List reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 8, Smutne Święta USA 2000 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 74, Poszukiwania mordercy reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 14, Na produkcji USA 17:40 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 15, Organizacja ślubów USA 18:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 10, Wspomnienie USA 2003 18:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dziewictwo USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Chłód USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 75, Mowa pożegnalna reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 12 22:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Przemowa USA 1998 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 20, Plotka reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Przyjęcie urodzinowe reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 24:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 4 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 5 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Suflet serowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:10 Julie gotuje: Bliny z marchewki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 155 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 09:15 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 09:40 Delia na zimę: Naleśniki i marmoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9/12 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Indyk a'lla kaczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały placek z jabłkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Suflet serowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 13:45 Martha 2: Carly Simon i Ricardo Chavira - talk show odc. 89 14:30 Julie gotuje: Bliny z marchewki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 155 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:50 Delia na zimę: Gwiazdy z Dalekiego Wschodu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Creme fraiche - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 16:45 Julie gotuje: Bliny z marchewki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 155 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Rachel Allen i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Pory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 19:00 Julie gotuje: Bliny z marchewki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 155 19:05 Martha 2: Cameron Mathison - talk show odc. 90 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka ryżowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Trudne początki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 18 21:45 Figle: Ainsley Harriott: Indyjski shrikhand z mrożonymi plastrami mango - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Kinderbal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 17 23:00 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Anthony Worrall Thompson - reality show odc. 4 23:40 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/8 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 00:40 Jamie w domu 2: Dzikie ptactwo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 01:10 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 01:40 Para w kuchni 2: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 02:10 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 02:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kotlety schabowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 03:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:55 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:25 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak Teriyaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 04:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 64 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 64 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 64 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 64 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 64 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 64 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 14 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 115 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 63 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 64 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Muzyczne morderstwo - film kryminalny 07:45 Oto mój syn - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Przerwane milczenie - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Idealna rodzinka - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Złowrogi duch - film kryminalny 14:45 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Zabójcza przysięga - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Miłość raz jeszcze - komediodramat 20:00 Perry Mason: Śmiercionośne fałszerstwo - film kryminalny 21:45 Udaremnione zamiary - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Strefa wpływów - film erotyczny 01:15 Modliszka - thriller 03:00 Druga kobieta - film obyczajowy 04:30 Perry Mason: Muzyczne morderstwo - film kryminalny National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedzie polarne - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na pokładzie lotniskowca - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Rodzina grzechotników - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Rodzina grzechotników - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 01:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku